Couldn't Resist
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Harry Potter walks past a shop in muggle London during his break and something catches his eye. ONE-SHOT. DH CANON.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, locations and content belongs to and is trademarked by J.K Rowling. This is intended for entertainment only.

Harry Potter walked slowly and rubbed his lightning bolt shaped scar with one hand. Harry let out a huff of frustration and closed his eyes for a moment. It had been a long and boring morning in the Auror Department and Harry still had mountains of paper work to try and scour through. Harry had always complained about his workload at Hogwarts but he would have given anything in that moment to be back there writing essays about goblin wars or werewolves. Harry's bleak mood was amplified by the fact that Ginny had left for Holyhead the previous night and wasn't due back for several days. Harry glanced down at his worn watch and saw that he had 10 minutes until his lunch break was over and he had to be back at the office. Harry was just thankful that he had filed enough paperwork to be given a break. Ron was not as fortunate. Last Harry had seen him, Ron was surrounded by humongous piles of paper and scattered cold case files. Harry smirked just thinking about Ron and looked up at the shop window he was walking past. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw it. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Harry began to chuckle and then he bellowed with laughter. Harry walked into the shop and grinned at the pudgy old man that sat behind the counter.

"Hi…I'll take those two tops in the window. Two sizes for each, one adult and one for a toddler, dunno, maybe a size 2?" Harry asked questioningly.

The man glared at Harry and began to grumble as he was forced to leave his chair. The man shuffled around the shop and eventually placed the tops on the counter.

"23 quid"

Harry got out his wallet and dug around in his pockets before finally finding some muggle money and handing it to the man. The old man moved slowly as he opened the cash register and handed Harry his change. Harry nodded to the man in thanks, grabbed his purchases and left the shop with a grin on his face. Harry glanced down at his watch and swore under his breath. Noticing that he had only a couple of minutes left to get back to work Harry walked into the nearest side street and glanced around for any muggles. With a simple 'POP', Harry Potter was gone. 

* * *

Several days later Harry found himself in the middle of Andromeda's lounge carrying two hazardously wrapped presents. Toys littered the floor and Harry dodged them with ease as he walked around the house in search of Andromeda and Teddy.

"Dromeda! I'm here" Harry yelled.

An excited squeal was heard from upstairs along with the distinct sound of something breaking. Harry winced. Although Teddy was only two and a half years old he seemed to have inherited his mother's ability to knock into things. Harry listened fondly to the sound of tiny feet running and he broke into an ear splitting grin when a naked Teddy appeared at the top of the stairs, Andromeda close behind him.

"Arry!" squealed Teddy.

"Wotcher Teddy, Hi Dromeda" Harry said.

Andromeda gave Harry an exhausted half-smile and said "He has been running around the house with excitement for the last hour and won't let me put his clothes on."

Teddy moved down the steps on his bottom as quickly as he could and made a leap for Harry from the last step. Harry caught Teddy in a well-practiced move and gave him a hug, the presents tucked beneath his arm.

"Arry! Arry!" Teddy yelled into Harry's ear.

Harry laughed and moved Teddy so that he was sitting to the side.

"I've got some presents for you Teddy. But you have to promise you'll get dressed after you've opened them" Harry said.

"Presents now! Presents now, Harry!" Teddy said while trying to grab at the presents he spotted under Harry's arm.

Harry gently placed Teddy on the floor and grinned down at him.

"Sit down Teddy and I'll give you the presents" Harry replied.

Teddy plonked his bottom on the ground as quickly as he could and wiggled on the spot, hands in the air waiting. Harry slowly handed the two presents to Teddy. Teddy shook the presents and once he was satisfied that he couldn't hear any noises, he started to poke at the wrapping paper. Teddy struggled for several moments and let out frustrated grunts.

"Do you want me to help?" Harry asked gently.

"NO!" yelled Teddy as he moved the presents as far away from Harry as possible.

"Big boy" Teddy muttered as he tried to rip the paper.

After a couple of minutes Teddy finally made a rip in the wrapping paper and gave a triumphant squeal. Teddy ripped the wrapping paper away with as much force as he could, throwing it to the side until he finally pulled out his present. Harry laughed as Teddy's hair changed from his natural sandy brown to a vomit green as he looked at the t-shirt. Teddy couldn't control his metamorphic abilities yet and so his hair often changed to reveal his moods.

"Oh…not good" Teddy said as he stared at his present with disgust.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Teddy ignored Harry and picked up the second present. Teddy was quicker to unwrap this one. When he pulled out another t-shirt Teddy's face fell. Teddy threw the t-shirt away.

"Nother present?" Teddy asked hopefully.

Andromeda—who had slowly made her way down the steps while Teddy unwrapped his presents—frowned down at Teddy.

"Teddy, say thank-you to Harry. Or Harry might not give you any more presents next time he comes over" Andromeda said firmly.

"Thank-you Arry" Teddy said as he stared at the wrapping paper that littered the floor.

Harry crouched down next to Teddy so he was almost at his height.

"Your welcome, Teddy. I know the t-shirts aren't that exciting but I've got one too. I thought we could be matching. So that when we go out to the park or to visit the Weasley's we could be the same. How does that sound?" Harry said gently.

Teddy looked up and gave Harry a small smile.

"Arry and Teddy same?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Harry and Teddy will be the same" Harry replied fondly.

Harry chose that moment to unzip his jacket and reveal the t-shirt he wore underneath it.

"See Teddy," Harry said. "My t-shirt says 'I'm a proud godfather of an awesome godson' and your t-shirt says 'the awesome godson'. It's so everyone knows I'm your godfather" Harry said.

Teddy looked at his t-shirt and then glanced back up at Harry's.

"Do you want to put yours on Teddy? Then we can show everyone when we go to The Burrow for lunch" Harry said.

"K" Teddy replied with a grin.

Harry helped Teddy into his t-shirt and gave him a big hug.

"You look great, Mate" Harry whispered into Teddy's ear before standing up.

"That was very kind of you to get those t-shirts Harry" Andromeda said, her eyes glistening.

"What does the other t-shirt say?" she asked curiously.

Harry laughed loudly and began to blush under Andromeda's stare.

"Teddy's t-shirt says ' Don't mess with my godfather' and mine says 'You mess with my godson you mess with me'" Harry said.

Andromeda gaped at Harry and then let out a small chuckle.

"I think you'll have parents dragging their kids away from Teddy if you ever wear those out in Diagon Alley" Andromeda said.

"Hopefully it keeps away all the photographers. That's all I want" Harry said with a sigh.

Harry walked over to Teddy who had wandered over to play with his toys while Harry talked to Andromeda. Harry lifted Teddy into his arms and began to carry him up the stairs.

"Let's go put some pants on. We're going to be late for Sunday lunch. And you know Ron, all the good food will be gone" Harry said to Teddy.

Teddy buried his head into Harry's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry navigated the hallway without paying much attention to where he was going. He glanced at the photos that hung perfectly on the wall. The same photos that he'd walked past a million times. Muggle photos of Ted and Andromeda on their wedding day, Tonks when she was born and a photo of Tonks in her Hufflepuff robes. Harry smiled sadly when he reached the last photo. Tonks held a newborn Teddy and Remus stood lovingly by her shoulder. Harry pushed open the door to Teddy's room and headed straight for his cupboard. He hefted Teddy up with one hand and then used his free hand to grab a nappy, trousers, a pair of socks and some sneakers. Teddy wriggled as Harry got him dressed. The second his shoes were on he ran down stairs. Harry followed hot on his heels.

"Bye bye Gran!" Teddy said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs and threw his arms around her.

"Bye, Honey. I'll see you soon" Andromeda said as she squeezed Teddy.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Dromeda? You know Mrs. W…Molly would love to see you" Harry said as he came to stand beside her.

"I'm not as young as I used to be Harry. I need a bit of piece and quite. Thank-you for taking him."

"Anytime Dromeda. You know that. I'll have him home by five and I'll put him down for a nap while he is at The Burrow" Harry said as he gave Andromeda's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Harry picked up Teddy's day bag that lay packed and ready by the fireplace and grabbed Teddy who stood waiting impatiently in the fireplace. Harry held Teddy tightly in his arms and pulled some floo power out of his pocket.

"The Burrow" Harry yelled. 

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the floo and held onto Teddy tightly as he regained his balance. Harry brushed soot off Teddy's face and glanced down at him.

"You alright Teddy? You can open your eyes now. We're here" Harry said as he placed Teddy's day bag on the counter and lowered Teddy's feet to the ground. Teddy peered around.

"Burrow!" Teddy exclaimed happily before he ran off to find the Weasley's.

Harry followed closely behind Teddy and grinned when he found the Weasley's and Hermione sitting at the table eating what appeared to be small mountains of food. Teddy stood frozen in the doorway searching the crowd of red heads. Then his face lit up.

"Granny Mol!" Teddy yelled and ran to where Molly Weasley was seated at the table.

"Teddy! Why look how much you've grown young man" Molly said as she picked Teddy up and began fussing over him.

Molly looked up from Teddy for a moment.

"Hello Harry dear" Molly said with a smile. "I've put a plate next to Ron for you. And I've made your favourite, treacle tart, for pudding.

"Thanks Mrs. Weas…Thanks Molly" Harry said as he moved to take his seat beside Ron.

From the other side of the table George suddenly let out a bellowing laugh. George began to shake with laughter.

"Looking good Potter!" George yelled out.

Everyone at the table stared at Harry. Harry hastily sat down and tried to act nonchalant as he tucked into his lunch.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing Harry?" Ron said as he elbowed Harry in the side to get his attention.

"I got it in muggle London the other day. Don't I look good?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Teddy has one too."

Everyone swung their eyes towards Teddy. There was a moment of silence.

"I think they are lovely Harry. So sweet of you to get them, dear" Molly said.

"Hear that Harry! Once again, the favourite child gets Mum's tick of approval" George said with a laugh.

"Sod off!" Harry replied before shoving more food into his mouth.

"You're never going to live this down Harry" George exclaimed.

"It's so thoughtful of you to get the t-shirts Harry. You're a great godfather" Hermione piped up from her seat on the other side of Ron.

"Honestly Harry, how can I compete with that? You need to stop putting the rest of us to shame" Ron muttered to Harry under his breath.

Harry shrugged in reply and reached for some more mash potato. Harry was proud to be Teddy's godfather and wanted to share it with the world.


End file.
